It has heretofore been proposed to mount a power driven chain saw on a double top bar saw horse with the cutting chain of the saw pivotable at about waist height to swing down into the space between the bars to cut a board when the operator lifts the rear handle of the saw. Exemplary of such a structure is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,290 of Sept. 11, 1962 to Fitzgerald.
It has also been proposed to support a cluster of horizontally disposed logs in the jaws of a logging machine, and to provide a horizontally movable plate for pushing the butts of the logs sidewise into the path of an automatically controlled chain saw, pivoted near one end of the cluster to successively cut the logs. Such a timber harvesting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,686 to Boyd June 7, 1966. Since the operation of the saw is automatic, powered and remote controlled, standing in front, or rear, of the plane of the cutting chain is not a problem and foldability and low cost for the average householder is also not a problem.